C'est une belle journée
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / C'est juste, une belle journée pour John et Bobby.


**Note de l'auteur** : On connait la chanson, tout est à Marvel.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**C'est une Belle Journée  
**

* * *

Caresses contre son front. Les yeux verts se dirigèrent vers la personne dont la voix s'élevait, portée par le flux du vent. Pyro ferma les yeux, soupirant d'indifférence, il n'aimait pas la bio, il haïssait la bio, et même en parler, installé dans les jardins ne lui donnait qu'une envie… dormir. Le poète se laissa tomber en arrière, regardant le ciel bleu sillonné de bancs de nuages blancs et moelleux. Ça lui donnait faim… Sa main se posa par réflexe sur son estomac et le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupire.

- Tu m'écoutes ? »

Avait-il besoin de lui poser la question ? Bien sûr qu'il n'écoutait pas ! Soit, il avait eu sept à sa dernière interro, mais il se rattraperait avec la littérature et surtout avec l'atelier d'écriture, alors… il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Le brun aux mèches blondes caressa l'herbe avec tendresse, il se sentait bien, si bien, heureux en dedans. Il avait ouvert les yeux d'une humeur éblouissante, il se sentait en paix. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Il était plein de peps. Un sourire enroba ses lèvres d'une teinte de plénitude.

- John ? »

Le dénommé ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux braqués dans l'immensité céruléenne, un nuage sembla se distordre mimant grotesquement un félin véloce, tellement véloce que le vent n'arriva pas à le fendre. Son doigt glissa dans les airs, traçant le contour de la créature imaginaire, tandis que les yeux de Pyro dégagèrent une lueur tendre.

Bobby soupira tristement, Pyro avait trop la tête en l'air, la littérature n'était pas le fort du mutant de glace, il préférait les sciences, sa main déposa le livre sur le tapis d'herbe, alors le vent joua avec, tournant les pages au grès de sa puissance. Le blond s'allongea à son tour, il aurait été bête de ne pas profiter d'une telle journée.

- Même la plus insignifiante créature peut vaincre le fléau destructeur du vent. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Le jaguar a vaincu son combattant. »

Bobby haussa un sourcil. Un jaguar ? Où ça ? Dans le ciel ? Vraiment, John était des plus énigmatique quand il en venait à philosopher sur le monde. Les yeux bleus du plus grand des deux hommes scrutèrent le ciel, cherchant où, Pyro avait pu discerner son jaguar, mais il abandonna bien vite, fermant les yeux sous un coup de vent plus puissant. Ils étaient si bien, là, étendus sous le soleil, bercés par le vent frais… C'était une belle journée, pourtant le cœur de Bobby tremblait sous une émotion qu'il ne comprenait ou ne définissait pas très bien. Le bonheur accommodé d'une pointe de nostalgie ou de mélancolie, il n'en était pas certain. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, non, sûrement un souvenir latent qui essayait de s'incorporer au décor de cette journée presque idéale. Quelques notes furent portées par le vent. Ça devait être Warren… Warren s'était installé devant le piano de la salle de musique, faisant naître de ses doigts un air triste et gai à la fois. Les mains de Bobby quittèrent son corps pour se faufiler entre les brins d'herbe, elle était fraîche et printanière, un délice. Ses doigts divaguèrent un long moment contre la matière qui lui prodiguait une sensation tactile singulière, de l'herbe jeune, et puis, un corps étranger vint perturber sa perception, quelque chose de chaud, de doux aussi, une main. Non pas une main… La main de John.  
Ses doigts la parcoururent, tendrement, découvrant ce morceau de corps humain, découvrant sa forme, son relief, ses imperfections, sa constitution, puis la texture satinée des ongles qui terminaient les doigts étrangement longs du court jeune homme. Ses doigts continuèrent leur découverte ; alors que ceux qui passaient en revue sous l'examen tactile des doigts du glaçon, se mirent à bouger, lentement, coulant contre ceux du grand blond, se caressant, se mêlant, délicatement, affectueusement, un ballet sensuel de phalanges unies amoureusement, glissantes, homogènes cherchant, recherchant la symbiose qui les étreignaient.

Un soupire glissa des lèvres du brun, un soupire satisfait, alors qu'il se laissait aller aux caresses, certes chastes de cette étrange étreinte qui décidément n'avait plus rien d'amicale. Pourtant… ça ne lui ressemblait pas... ça... ça devait être parce qu'il était de bonne humeur… Il n'était pas de ce genre-là. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent cherchant le contact visuel avec cette caresse qui commençait à lui chauffer les sens. Il les voyait, ces deux mains qui comme deux amantes échangeaient de longs baisers, s'unissaient avec une passion, sans aucune retenue, non sans aucune réserve.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent timidement, alors que son regard fixait le jeune homme à, à peine, quarante centimètres de lui. La main du brun quitta son lit conjugale, plongeant dans la matière cotonneuse du t-shirt du mutant de glace, ondulant le long de son corps, de son torse, de ses abdominaux. Et puis deux yeux bleus rencontrèrent son regard, des yeux doux, profonds, tellement profonds. Il s'échappa de cet abîme gelé et le fuyant, il rencontra deux lèvres fines qui se mirent à sourire. Deux lèvres qui une fois détendues, s'entrouvrirent légèrement lui donnant une vague impression de tentation. Et puis, le cœur léger, le corps du brun se mut, cherchant à vaincre ces insupportables centimètres de séparation qui bientôt ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir. Son épaule frôla celle du corps qui maintenant était collé à lui, et le bras de l'élémentaire de feu, s'allongea pour que ses doigts puissent jouer avec les boucles courtes du blond, pendant que sa main libre, reprenait ses vas et viens le long de la main désormais inerte, offerte, à lui, tout à lui… Ses yeux olive se cachèrent derrière leur cocon de peau, pour que son âme puisse ressentir tout à son aise ces étranges vibrations qui le secouaient. Un sourire franc étendit ses lèvres, c'était vraiment une belle journée…

* * *

Dédicacée à BabyD !

2007


End file.
